eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Barby
|year = 2018 |previous = "Don't Touch My Tree" |next = "Mikja ime fëmijëria" |position = 17th |points = 44}}"Barby" (English: Barbie) was the Albanian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Minsk, performed by Efi Gjika. It finished in 17th place with 44 points. Lyrics Albanian/English= Yes, come on I’m a strong girl Nuk kam sekrete Dhe të gjithëve do t’iu them Problemi që unë kam Një përgjigje nga ju prët Më thonë mua Barbie Mos këtu e mos atje Por unë ndryshe mendoj Nuk jam frutë e nuk jam vezë Jo, jo, mos më drejto As një çast, mos më gjyko Vehten s’dua ta mendoj Si një kukull që s’ka gojë Jo, jo, mos më drejto As një çast, mos më gjyko Vehten s’dua ta mendoj Si një kukull që s’ka gojë Jam vajzë çapkëne Si në shkollë dhe në shtëpi Sa herë që vetëm jam Unë e bëj ndonjë prapësi Më thonë mua Barbie Mos këtu e mos atje Por unë ndryshe mendoj Nuk jam frutë e nuk jam vezë Jo, jo, mos më drejto As një çast, mos më gjyko Vehten s’dua ta mendoj Si një kukull që s’ka gojë Jo, jo, mos më drejto As një çast, mos më gjyko Vehten s’dua ta mendoj Si një kukull që s’ka gojë Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh oh, oh oh oh (Jo, jo, mos më drejto) (Vehten s’dua ta mendoj) You don’t tell me what to do I don’t want to follow you Why you call me Barbie doll I’m a smart girl overall Jo, jo, mos më drejto As një çast, mos më gjyko Vehten s’dua ta mendoj Si një kukull që s’ka gojë |-| Translation= Yes, come on I’m a strong girl I don’t have secrets And I’ll tell you everything The problem that I have Is the answer from you They call me Barbie Don’t stay here, don’t stay there But I think differently I’m not a fruit, I’m not an egg No, no, don’t direct me Don’t even think about it for a second I don’t want to think Like a doll that has no mouth No, no, don’t direct me Don’t even think about it for a second I don’t want to think Like a doll that has no mouth I’m a little girl Both at school and at home Whenever I am alone I’m obedient They call me Barbie Don’t stay here, don’t stay there But I think differently I’m not a fruit, I’m not an egg No, no, don’t direct me Don’t even think about it for a second I don’t want to think Like a doll that has no mouth No, no, don’t direct me Don’t even think about it for a second I don’t want to think Like a doll that has no mouth Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh oh, oh oh oh (No, no, don’t direct me) (I don’t want to think) You don’t tell me what to do I don’t want to follow you Why you call me Barbie doll I’m a smart girl overall No, no, don’t direct me Don’t even think about it for a second I don’t want to think Like a doll that has no mouth Videos Efi Gjika - Barbie - Albania ���� - Official Music Video - Junior Eurovision 2018 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Albania in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs